Breaking the Rules
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: Three months after running away, Callie returns to the Fosters, pregnant and alone. All she wants is to forget her mistakes, but when she falls straight into Brandon's arms, will forbidden love stand in the way? Brallie
1. Chapter 1 Made to be Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters. All dialogue is my own.

Chapter 1. Made To Be Broken

The house with the sloping roof stood before Callie, so familiar, so inviting. But would she be welcome back? How she wanted to just walk in the door, and find that the last three months never happened. Lena would be making dinner, and Jude would be at the table doing his schoolwork. She would hear Brandon playing his guitar upstairs, and Mariana talking to Lexi. They say you can't go home again. Would that be true in _this_ home, where whoever you are, you belong? There was only one way to find out. Callie put her key in the lock and opened the front door.

"Hello?" She called softly. The house was dark and eerily quiet. She waited a minute before calling out again. No one answered. It was almost scary being in the silent house, when it was usually so full of life. How much had changed since she left? Where _was_ everyone?

Callie looked around the first floor. Something was cooking in a crock pot on the kitchen stove, and there were dirty dishes in the sink. She figured that was a pretty good indication that the family didn't pick up and leave town, or get spirited away, leaving her behind. She breathed in the scent of whatever was cooking, and her stomach rumbled. She was hungry, but more tired than anything. She decided to go upstairs and rest in her room until someone came home.

The stairs creaked a bit beneath her feet, matching the familiar sounds of the house; the clock ticking, the metallic noise the pipes made. She reached the hall, and started toward the room she shared with Mariana. Or used to, before she left. She stopped, noticing Brandon's bedroom door was slightly ajar. Callie thought of the kiss she and Brandon shared at the wedding. That seemed so long ago now. She touched the edge of the door, pushing it open a few more inches with her fingertips. She looked in, and put her hand to her mouth. Brandon was there. He was laying on the bed, shirtless, listening to music on his iPod and drumming his fingers on his chest.

"Brandon?" Callie called softly. He didn't answer. The volume must have been turned up too high for him to hear her. Should she go to him? She had to. There was nothing else to do. Cautiously, she entered his room. When Brandon finally detected movement and turned to face her, his look of surprise almost made Callie laugh. He pulled his earbuds out of his ears.

"Callie?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

Callie couldn't help herself. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Brandon sat up and held his arms out to her. "Come here," he said. Callie set down her bags and went to him, falling into his arms. She cried on his shoulder as her held her, pulling his fingers through her tangled hair. "It's okay, Callie. I'm here. You're home," he whispered. "I'm so happy you're safe." He continued holding her in his arms for several moments, then he kissed her softly. Callie turned to him, leaning into a longer kiss.

When they pulled away, she asked; "Where is everyone?"

"Well," said Brandon, "Mom's working, Lena's on a school trip with Jude, and Mariana and Jesus are out with friends."

"I guess everyone's gotten by without me," Callie said regretfully. She couldn't help feeling hurt.

Brandon looked her in the eye. "Not true," he said. "Everyone's been out of their minds worrying about you. Especially Jude."

Callie looked down in shame. "Is he okay?"

"He really misses you," Brandon replied. "And he kind of blames himself for your leaving, but we've all be reassuring him that's not true."

"I didn't want that," Callie confided. Her eyes burned with tears.

Brandon took a deep breath, then asked; "Why did you leave? I thought you were happy here. Happy with me."

"I was!" Callie told him. "You mean the world to me. All of you! That's why I left. I just... couldn't hurt Jude again. I didn't want to risk us getting kicked out of the house. I thought it would be better if I just left and he stayed. He didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't either, Callie," said Brandon. "I kissed you back. I could of walked away, but I didn't want to. And moms would never make you guys leave. They love you."

"I _know_, Brandon," Callie replied. "I know now that running away was a mistake. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. It's just that- it's too hard to deal with!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Brandon.

Callie blushed a shade of scarlet. "I'm in love with you, okay?" She mumbled. "It hurts too much knowing we can't be together."

Brandon cupped her chin in his hand. "Listen, Callie. I've been hurting too. I feel the same way about _you_. I have since the day you came here. You've been all I think about. And who says we can't be together?"

"But the rules..." Callie began.

Brandon gave her a meaningful look. "Rules are made to be broken."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 Pleasure and Pain

Chapter 2. Pleasure and Pain

Being in Brandon's arms felt like the most natural thing in the world to Callie. Feeling his embrace was comforting after the long, exhausting trip home. He held her, and they kissed passionately. It felt so good to be loved. Callie never wanted to let Brandon go. But she did, and said; "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go get cleaned up."

Brandon nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be here."

"Okay," said Callie. She carried her bags to the hall bathroom, then stripped off her tattered clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. Though her hair was dirty, she was surprised that she didn't look as much of a mess as she felt. Especially since most of her personal hygiene since leaving Wyatt's had taken place in truck stop bathrooms. She got into the shower, and when she was finished, she ran a comb through her wet, tangled hair, brushed her teeth, and put on her old bathrobe. Then she walked back down the hall to where Brandon was waiting for her. On the way there, she wondered if she should tell him her secret. It wasn't as if she'd be able to hide it much longer.

Brandon was still laying on his bed when she re-entered the room. He smiled when he saw her. "There you are," he said. She went to him, and he took her into his arms. He breathed in her shampoo-scented hair, nuzzling her head. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Their lips met, and they fell down next to each other. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck. They made out frantically for several minutes, a tangle of arms and legs, then Brandon reached down and untied the belt of her robe. He planted soft kisses on her neck and shoulders, tracing his fingers down her stomach to her legs. Callie breathed deeply, savoring the woodsy scent of his cologne. Her skin tingled with pleasure as he pulled her close to him, her bare chest pressed against his.

_This is too good to be true_, she thought to herself. Then she paused, suddenly feeling panic. What was she doing? Was she really about to make love to Brandon? "Wait," she said to him.

"Hmm?" He said, lifting his head from her neck.

"We can't do this. At least not right now," said Callie. "I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Okay," said Brandon. He separated himself from her. It pained Callie to feel the cool air of the room replace the warmth of him on her skin. But on the inside, she was pleased that he didn't push her boundaries. She wasn't afraid of Brandon's touch. She knew he'd never hurt her, like Liam had. She tied her bathrobe, and rested against the pillow.

"We can just talk," suggested Brandon.

"That's a good idea," said Callie.

Brandon put his arm around her and laid back. "So, where have you been all this time, anyway?" He asked.

Callie answered, "With Wyatt."

"That's what a figured," said Brandon. He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Hey, what did you mean by 'you're in enough trouble as it is?' Other than for taking off, I mean. I never told moms what happened at the wedding, and neither did Jude."

Callie felt surprise at this realization. "They really don't know?" She asked.

"No," Brandon replied. "And they won't unless you want them too. Jude and I talked."

"That's a relief," said Callie. "I'd rather keep it between us for now."

"Yeah, me too," Brandon told her. "But it seems like you're worried about something else. If you are, you know you can tell me."

Callie sighed. "You won't like hearing it."

"Try me," said Brandon. "I won't judge you. I'll just listen, and help you any way I can."

Callie laid her head against Brandon's smooth shoulder. She bit her lip nervously, dreading what she was about to tell him. "I'm pregnant," she said. "Seven weeks."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Bombshell

Chapter 3. Bombshell

"Wow," said Brandon. He didn't see that one coming. "Is Wyatt the father?"

Callie nodded, tears threatening to fall. "But it was an accident. I thought he was using protection. And it didn't mean anything."

"I see," said Brandon. In spite of himself, he felt hurt. He truly loved Callie, and thought of her as his own. He was bothered by the thought of her with someone else.

"It really didn't," Callie confided, sensing his unhappiness. "If it makes you feel any better, I had to think of you to, you know, _get there_."

Brandon laughed. "You know, that actually does help." There was a pause in the conversation, then he asked; "So, does Wyatt know?"

"Yeah, he knows," Callie replied.

"How did he take it?" Brandon asked. "I'm guessing he wasn't happy."

"No, he wasn't," said Callie. "He, uh, said he doesn't want the baby. He wanted me to get an abortion, but I didn't want to. So, I got a bus ticket and left, and here I am."

"That's harsh." Brandon's heart ached for her.

A single tear slid down Callie's cheek. "Yeah," she said in a whisper.

Brandon rubbed her arm protectively. "I'm glad you didn't go through with it."

"Me too," replied Callie. "I just couldn't do it. I know what it's like to be an unwanted child."

Brandon propped himself up on his elbow. "Look, Callie. Forget Wyatt. You and I will raise the baby together."

Callie's eyes widened with disbelief. "You'd do that for a baby that isn't yours?"

"Yes," Brandon replied. "In a heartbeat." Hadn't he grown up in a home with parents who did just that?

Callie sighed. "I can't ask you to do that."

"Why not?" Brandon asked. "I'd love the baby like it was my own. I love _you_."

"I know," said Callie, with sadness. "But your moms would never let you do that. You have your whole future ahead of you. It's just too much to ask."

Brandon squeezed her hand. "My future doesn't mean anything if you're not a part of it." He kissed the top of her head and gave her a reassuring hug. "And my offer still stands."

Callie was touched by Brandon's words. In her experience, guys would say anything to get what they want, but Brandon had never lied to her, and he wasn't the type to say things he didn't mean. If anything, he was a bit delusional, but his heart was in the right place. Feeling so vulnerable scared her, but at that moment, she fell in love with him even more. Suddenly, She felt bold. Maybe it was because she felt so secure in Brandon's company, or maybe it was because she knew it was a rare occurrence to have the house to themselves. Whatever the reason, she turned to face him and said; "What I really need is to take my mind off all of this for a while. Hell with the rules. What do you say we get back to what we were doing before?"

Brandon smiled, pulling her into a long and lingering kiss, then removed her robe once and for all. They made love until they were breathless, then Callie fell asleep in his arms. It wasn't supposed to happen. It was asking for trouble. But when it did happen, neither of them cared, because nothing had ever felt so right. As Brandon watched Callie sleep cradled beside him, he wished time could stand still so he'd never have to let her go. But reality interfered when he heard movement coming from downstairs. He glanced at his clock, and realized his mom must have come home.

"Callie?" He whispered, rubbing her bare back. She stirred a bit. "Come on, Babe. Wake up," he prodded.

Callie opened her eyes. "I was having the best dream."

"I think my mom just came home," Brandon told her.

Callie sat up. "What do we do?"

Brandon stood up and started to put his clothes on. Though Callie was troubled, she couldn't help but enjoy the view. He turned to her. "Don't worry. You get dressed, and I'll go down and talk to mom; tell her you're home."

"Okay," said Callie. "But listen. I'm not ready to tell your moms I'm pregnant yet. Please don't say anything."

"Why not?" Asked Brandon. "They're going to find out eventually."

"I want to tell them myself. But I need to figure things out first. Please, Brandon?"

Brandon was torn. He knew that his parents really should know what is going on, if only for the reason that Callie would soon need medical attention. But Callie had put her trust in him. He knew how difficult that must have been for her. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel betrayed. Especially after what they'd just shared. He sighed. "Okay. Your secret's safe with me."

Thank you," said Callie.

Brandon pulled her into an embrace and kissed her soft lips. Then, he left her to dress, and went downstairs.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4 Guarded

Chapter 4. Guarded

"Mom?" Called Brandon.

Stef had her back turned to him, as she looked through the fridge. She turned around to face her son, "Hey, hon. What's up?"

Brandon sat down at the table. "Mom, we need to talk."

"Okay," said Stef, shutting the fridge door. "What's on your mind?"

"I think you better sit down, Mom," said Brandon. "This is pretty important."

Stef's face clouded with concern, as she sat across from Brandon, and asked; "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

Brandon took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before speaking. "Yeah," he began. "Everyone's fine. Including Callie."

Stef raised her eyebrows with surprise. "You heard from Callie?"

"Actually," Brandon admitted, "I didn't just hear from her. I saw her. She's... upstairs."

Stef started to stand up, but her son gestured for her to stay put. "She's home," he warned, "but she's had a rough trip home, and she's pretty worried that she won't be welcome back here. So please don't go all 'bad cop' on her, okay?"

Stef laughed. "When do I ever go 'bad cop' on people?"

Brandon raised his eyebrow with a mischievous grin.

"I just want to talk to her and make sure she's okay," said Stef. She put her hand on Brandon's shoulder. "Go ahead and ask her to come down. She and I will have a good talk. Tell her I can't wait to see her."

"Will do," said Brandon. "And thanks," he added as he turned to leave the kitchen. When he got upstairs, Callie was sitting on his bed. She was wearing clean clothes, some of the new things Lena had bought for her to wear to school. She looked nice, Brandon thought.

He went to her side. "Callie?" He said, "I talked to mom, and she wants you to come downstairs and talk with her. She's in the kitchen."

Callie looked panicked.

"Hey, don't look so scared. It'll be fine," Brandon assured her.

"You don't know that," said Callie. "Your moms probably hate me now."

Brandon sat down next to her. "No, they don't," he promised. "They're hurt that you left, but _no way_ do they hate you. They've missed you, and mom even just said she can't wait to see you."

Callie's face hinted at a smile. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes," said Brandon. "Go and talk to her." He hugged her, and wished her good luck.

Callie walked downstairs slowly, her nerves alive with anxiety. _Cool, calm, and collected_, she silently coached herself. When she reached the kitchen, Stef was sitting at the table. When her foster mother saw her, she stood up. "Oh, _Callie_" she said. "Come here and let me give you a hug." Callie went to Stef, who took her into her arms in a warm and loving embrace. As they held onto each other, Callie burst into tears. _So much for cool, calm, and collected_, she thought, as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Baby," Stef soothed, trying to comfort her. "Don't cry. You're safe now."

Callie sniffled. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I know, love. I know," Stef said calmly. "We'll talk about it." She led her foster daughter to the living room. "Let's talk in here." They sat down next to each other on the couch, and Stef got a tissue and wiped Callie's tears from her face. Then, she took the girl's hands in hers."Callie, honey," she said. "You scared us to death. Why on earth did you run away? Aren't you happy with us?"

Callie knew her foster mother deserved the truth, but there was so much she couldn't tell. The kiss at the wedding, her feelings for Brandon, the details of her fight with Jude, and now her pregnancy. She started to feel the invisible walls go up around her. They had been protecting her for as long as she could remember. Usually, the walls went up when she felt she was getting too close to someone. If she didn't let people love her, it wouldn't matter when they let her down. But the problem was, she not only loved Stef, but respected her. She wanted Stef to love her, and she wanted to be honest with her. She decided that if she chose her words carefully, she could tell most of the story; how she was feeling at the time, without revealing the sordid details. She could be honest, while still staying guarded.

"I got scared," she said, breaking the silence. "I did something dumb, and Jude and I got into a huge fight before the wedding. He said... things... that hurt my feelings. He blames me for us getting kicked out of our other foster homes."

She paused, waiting for Stef to ask for details. When she didn't, Callie continued; "I was afraid that things wouldn't last here, and if I did something wrong and we had to leave, Jude would be hurt again. I thought he would be better off without me. You all would."

Stef couldn't believe what Callie had just revealed. How could she think any of them would be better off without her? "Oh, baby. You've got it so wrong," Stef said, tears filling her eyes. "Lena and I love you so much. We want you to be our daughter. That's why we want to adopt you!"

"You still want to adopt me after all the trouble I've caused?" Callie asked.

"Yes, of course we do!" Stef told her. "Look, I know it's hard for you, but you need to realize that you and Jude are here to stay. Nothing either of you can do will change that. We're a family, and families don't just place out a member when they make a mistake. Our love for you doesn't have conditions. Do you understand that?"

Callie nodded. "I'm trying."

"That's all I can ask," said Stef. "But we do need to discuss what you did. Running away is not the answer to your problems, honey. It's very dangerous. I should know. I see the bad things that can happen to runaways all the time at work. We are all extremely blessed that you made it home safely. It could have been tragic. And besides that is the fact that you could of broken your parole by running away. Luckily, your adoption is already in the works, and you're no longer required to go to group therapy."

"I'm not?" Callie asked, delighted by this bit of news.

"Nope," said Stef, "But that isn't the point. You got off easy this time, but maybe next time you won't. So I need you to _promise_ me that if you have a problem in the future, you'll come to us instead of running away again. You can always come to us. Okay?"

Callie looked down at her lap, then back at Stef. "I promise. I know running away was a mistake. I just wish I could take it back. And I really am sorry."

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Stef. "I also want you to apologize to Lena when she gets home. Will you do that?"

"Sure," Callie nodded.

"Good. Now you come here and let me give you another squeeze," Stef said, reaching out with open arms. As she hugged her foster daughter, she hurt for her. She silently prayed that her words got through to Callie, as she kissed her temple and whispered, "I love you." And she smiled as she felt Callie hold her a little tighter.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5 Pawn

Chapter 5. Pawn

Stef stood in front of the sink, washing the dishes. She cried silently as she thought about the conversation she'd just had with Callie. Once again, she was disturbed by how much pain and distrust her foster daughter carried with her. It wasn't like this with Jesus and Mariana. They were so young when they were adopted, still innocent and eager to be loved. And Jude reminded her of them, in that respect. But Callie was old enough to realize that she'd been let down by a system that was supposed to protect her. Stef just didn't understand how life could be so terribly unfair. She wished she could magically take Callie's sadness away, but there was no miracle cure; just love, patience, and time.

Stef heard the twins come home, and she wiped her tears away, then splashed some cold water on her face before Jesus and Mariana entered the kitchen. "Hey you two!" She said cheerfully. "Did you have a good time?'

"Yeah," Mariana replied.

"You okay, mom?" Jesus asked with concern. "It looks like you've been crying."

Stef smiled. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little emotional. Callie came home today."

"To stay?" Jesus asked.

"Of course!" Replied Stef. "Why wouldn't she?" Jesus didn't answer, so she turned around and called Brandon and Callie for dinner.

Brandon walked into the kitchen first, then Callie. Callie hoped no one would be able to tell they'd just been making out upstairs. She felt a blush come to her cheeks, as she thought about it. Then, she noticed the twins standing in the room. "Hey," she said.

"Hey!" Mariana replied. Jesus nodded to her in his usual aloof way. After the brief exchange, an awkward silence filled the room. It reminded Callie of the first night she came to the Foster's. No one seemed sure of what to say, the ice not yet broken.

Stef served the meal, and Callie discovered it was chili that had been cooking in the crock pot. She was thankful for the hot meal, just realizing how hungry she really was. She hadn't had a satisfying meal in days. You can't get home cooking from a vending machine. "This smells great!" She told Stef. Her mouth watered as she inhaled the delicious fragrance of the food deeply.

"Eat as much as you want," Stef encouraged, as she handed her an extra piece of buttered bread."You must be starving."

Callie nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, honey," her foster mother replied.

Callie began to eat, while Mariana talked animatedly about a movie she and Jesus had seen with their friends earlier. She listened politely, then when there was a break in the conversation, she asked; "When will Jude be home?"

Stef looked up and said; "His class went on a sleepover at the aquarium. Lena went as a chaperone. They won't be home until tomorrow."

"Oh," said Callie. She was happy that Jude was able to go on a school trip. They'd never really stayed in one school long enough for him to do fun things like that.

Suddenly, Jesus spoke up, saying; "Are we just going to pretend nothing ever happened?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Stef.

"We're sitting here talking about movies and field trips, when Callie just shows up after all this time."

"Now is not the time to discuss it, Jesus," Stef said, giving him a warning look.

Jesus continued; "Don't you think what she did was kind of ungrateful, mom? After all we've done for her, she takes off with no explanation. Then you just let her back in like she only walked around the block or something!"

"That's enough!" Stef said sternly. "I just said we're not going to discuss this now. If you can't drop it, please go to your room."

Callie stood up. "You think I don't know I blew it?" She asked Jesus. "Because I do know. You stay. I'll go." She turned on her heel and hurried upstairs.

Stef threw her napkin down on the table, and massaged her forehead with her thumbs. She was getting a migraine, no doubt about it. She'd just reassured Callie of their love for her, and now she worried that it had all come undone in an instant.

Mariana turned to Jesus. "Nice going," she said angrily.

"Can I be excused?" Brandon asked. "I want to check on Callie."

Stef nodded, not saying anything.

Brandon found Callie sprawled on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, there," he said. "You okay?"

Callie shrugged. "I guess so."

"Listen," said Brandon. "Don't let what just happened get to you. Jesus will cool off. He doesn't stay mad long."

Callie sighed deeply. "I feel terrible."

"I know," Brandon told her. "But you shouldn't. It was Jesus who made a scene." He leaned down and kissed Callie tenderly. She returned the kiss, savoring every second of it.

"You want to play guitar for a while?" Brandon suggested after they parted. "I can teach you a duet."

"No," said Callie. "But thanks, anyway." It killed her to turn him down.

"You sure?" Asked Brandon. "It might cheer you up?"

Callie clenched her jaw, dreading what she has to say. She'd hoped this wouldn't come up so soon. "I'd like to play guitar with you," she admitted. "But I can't. I had to pawn my guitar to buy the bus ticket."

A look of sadness came over Brandon, and Callie hurt for him. "Trust me. I didn't want to do it," she said "The guitar was the only thing I owned that I cared about. But I needed money and it was the only thing I owned that was worth something." She'd had some jewelry that belonged to her mother once, but it was all stolen in other foster homes. "It was either that, panhandling, or hitchhiking to get home. I had to make a hard choice," she concluded.

Brandon was quiet for a moment, trying to take in the meaning of what Callie was saying. At first, he was angry that she'd pawned his gift to her. But he could tell she was suffering about it enough, and tried to look at the situation objectively.

"I understand," he told her. "You did the right thing."

"You mean it?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," said Brandon. "It was just a material thing. What matters is that you got home and you're safe."

Callie reached out to hold Brandon's hand. "I will get it back," she said. "It may take a while, but I'm going to get a job and pay the pawn shop back as fast as I can."

Brandon leaned down again to kiss her. "Good. I can't wait to play that duet with you."

Callie's heart fluttered. "I love you," she said.

Brandon brushed her hair from her face, gently. "I love you more," he told her.

"Impossible," Callie replied, smiling.

That night, Callie lay in bed, thinking. Mariana was fidgeting restlessly in her bed across the room. "Callie?" She heard her ask softly. "You awake?"

"Yeah," said Callie.

After a moment of silence, Mariana spoke again. "It's great to have you back," she said.

"Thanks, Mariana," offered Callie. "I've missed you."

Mariana continued; "I'm really sorry about what Jesus said earlier, and so is mom. He's been in a funk since Lexi moved away. He didn't mean it." She was silent again for a moment, before going on. "You know, you didn't really do anything that bad. Look at the crap I pulled with the pills and Ana, and moms still love me."

"Hmm," said Callie. She had a point.

"You know," Mariana confided, "I thought I'd miss having my own room, but things haven't been the same without you. I like having a sister."

_Sister?_ Callie thought. She didn't realize Mariana considered her a sister, but she liked the idea. When she first came to the Foster's, she thought Mariana was terribly spoiled and self-centered. But before she left, her foster sister had shown a different side to herself. She proved she wasn't all she seemed to be, and Callie discovered she truly liked the person Mariana was. "I like having a sister, too," she said. But Mariana didn't reply. She was sound asleep.

** To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6 Fall-out

Chapter 6. Fall-out

Callie felt strange when she awoke the next morning, a Saturday. She hadn't slept well, which she chalked up to the stressful day before. But something else was bothering her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She wondered if she was getting morning sickness, which hadn't been a problem yet. If it was morning sickness, she knew it would be hard to hide her pregnancy much longer. She'd have to tell Stef and Lena soon, when the time was right.

Though Callie didn't feel her best, she knew she had to suck it up and face the day. Today, she would be reunited with Jude, and she didn't know what to expect. She missed her brother, and was excited about seeing him again. But he was angry with her the day she left, so she was also nervous about their meeting. She thought about this as she dressed. Mariana was still asleep in her bed. Callie was still tired, herself, but she was too keyed-up to go back to sleep. She brushed her brown hair smooth, then left the room, nearly bumping into Brandon. He grabbed her elbow, steadying her.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Morning," Callie replied.

A quick survey of the hall showed no one was in sight, so Brandon put his arms around her waist, and they kissed for as along as they dared. Afterward, Brandon asked; "And how's our baby this morning?" He placed his hand on Callie's still-flat stomach, and although Callie still had misgivings about his plan to be a father to her baby, she though it was a sweet gesture.

"Just fine," she said, covering the top of his hand with her own.

After a moment, Brandon moved his hand from her stomach to her cheek. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked. "You look a little pale."

Callie shrugged it off, saying; "I'm okay. Just nervous- big day today."

"Brandon nodded. "That's right... we better get downstairs."

When they go to the kitchen, Stef and Jesus were sitting at the table, eating cereal. "Good morning!" Stef called. She winked at Callie as she sat down. "Sleep okay?" She asked.

Callie nodded. "I guess so," she said, though it wasn't true. Jesus was sitting across from her. She didn't dare look at him, instead focusing on her breakfast.

Finally, Jesus looked up, acknowledging her. "Listen," he said. "I'm really sorry about last night. I swear I didn't mean it. Welcome home."

Callie smiled. "Thanks," she replied. "I'm really sorry, too."

"No worries," he told her. "Sometimes I forget how hard it is to be a foster kid."

Stef patted Jesus' arm. "Thanks, honey," she said. "That was very nice." She turned to Callie. "So, I just texted Lena, and they're stopping for breakfast, but they're on their way home."

"I can't wait to see Jude," said Callie, feeling her stomach flutter with anticipation.

"I know," Stef said, smiling. "I told Lena you were home, but Jude doesn't know. He'll be so surprised!"

Just then, Mariana came into the kitchen, yawning.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Stef greeted her daughter.

"Hey," answered Mariana.

The family ate, chatting casually. Just when they were finishing up, Jude and Lena burst into the house. Callie's stomach dropped. It was time to face her little brother. She decided to play it cool.

Jude ran into the kitchen. "Hey, mom!" He cried happily to Stef, who was clearing the bowls from the table. Callie was surprised to hear her brother call Stef 'mom,' but she thought it was sweet. She wondered what would happen if _she_ called Stef or Lena that.

Jude stopped abruptly, noticing his sister for the first time, his excitement gone from his face.

"Hey, Buddy!" Said Callie. "I've missed you. Did you have fun on your trip?"

Jude didn't answer. Instead, he stormed past her, out of the kitchen. "Jude!" Callie called after him.

Jude stopped, and turned to his older sister. He looked her straight in the eye. "Leave me alone!" He shouted. "You abandoned me! I'll never forgive you. I HATE you!"

Callie felt the searing pain of heartbreak. It hurt to the core, and mingled with anger, until it bubbled over. "Really, Jude?" She asked. "Because I only left for your sake. Think about how you hurt me! After all I've done for you, I screw up one time, and you call me selfish and say I ruined your life. What about everything before that?" She continued; "I've gone hungry, I've taken beatings for you; I went to juvie for protecting you! And I'd do it all again if I had to, because I love you." She started to cry. "I'm only seventeen, Jude. I should be allowed to make mistakes sometimes."

"Just leave me _alone!_" Jude yelled. She shoved her out of the way and ran to his room. Seconds later, they heard his door slam.

"Callie, baby..." said Stef, reaching out to her, but Callie turned and went to her own room. She fell on the bed, and the tears came. She shook with grief as she cried into her pillow. It felt as if she had a wound that would never heal. Jude was her everything, and now he hated her.

Lena knocked on the door, and popped her head in. "Can I come in?" She asked.

Callie didn't look up, but her foster mother came into the room anyway. She sat on the bed, and placed her hand on Callie's back, rubbing it in slow circles. "I know you're hurting, honey," she said. "I'm here if you want to talk."

"I don't," said Callie.

"Fine, then you'll listen," Lena stated. "Because there are some things that need to be said." She paused, considering her words, then saying; "It was bad judgement on our part, trying to surprise Jude. Stef and I are so sorry that it backfired. We wanted it to be happy for both of you. We're so glad you're home, sweetheart."

"Jude never said he hated me before," Callie whispered.

"He does _not_ hate you, Callie. I'm positive of that." Lena told her. "He was just angry. He probably didn't think about how much it would hurt you when he said it. And I'm betting he feels awful about it right now. She continued; "I think this falling out between you and your brother could be a positive thing. Even healthy."

Callie raised her eyebrows. _Is she crazy?_ She thought.

Lena seemed to understand her thoughts. "What I'm saying is this; you and Jude have been co-dependent for so long. I know it's been a way to cope with life. But maybe it's time for you two to separate a little, now that you have a support system, and don't need to rely on each other as much? Your lives are changing, and it's natural for your relationship to change with it. It doesn't mean you'll love each other any less, it just means that you're growing. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Sort of," said Callie.

"Well, you think on it," Lena told her. "I'm going to go talk to your brother. I don't know the details of your fight, but you were correct in saying you have the right to make mistakes, and Jude will realize that eventually. I know you two will work it out." She turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Callie called. "Thanks." She'd thought of saying "Thanks, _mom_," but chickened out at the last second.

"You're welcome," said Lena with a smile, as she left the room. She had a hunch that was nagging her, and she was anxious to speak to Jude about it.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7 Need to Know

Chapter 7. Need to Know

Before going to Jude, Lena went back downstairs to talk to her wife, hoping to validate what her instincts were telling her. Stef was sitting on the living room couch. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hey, hon," said Lena.

"Hey," answered Stef. "How's Callie?"

"She's sad," Lena replied. "But I think she just needs some space."

Stef sighed. "I feel so bad for those kids. They've had it so hard. Especially Callie."

"I'm glad you said that," Lena told her. Her wife looked at her with curiosity. "I have a theory," Lena explained. "It came to me when Callie said that Jude said she 'ruined his life.' I thought it sounded..._off_, for something Jude would say. Has Callie ever mentioned anything like that- maybe something that would explain him saying that to her?"

"Let me think..." said Stef. She tried to recall the talk she had with Callie the previous day. Finally, she said; "You know, I think she did say something. Something about Jude blaming her for having to leave other foster homes."

Lena snapped her fingers. "That has to be it!"

"What am I missing here?" Stef asked.

"Callie has always been super-protective of Jude, right?" Lena began. "I'm willing to bet he doesn't know half of what went on in those other foster homes..."

"...because Callie was trying to protect him from the truth!" Concluded Stef.

"Right," said Lena. "And if she kept most of what happened on a need-to-know basis, and he doesn't know how serious things were, I'm guessing part of him resents his sister for getting them kicked out of potential homes. Maybe I'm taking a shot in the dark, here, but I don't want to think he said that to deliberately hurt her."

"No, no...," Said Stef. "I think you may have something here. If he only knew the truth."

Lena nodded. "I think it's time he did."

Knowing that Callie was, indeed, very protective of her little brother, they went to her before Jude, and explained Lena's theory. At first, she didn't want him to know about the things that had happened to her, saying he was too young. But Stef and Lena assured her they would explain the truth in an age-appropriate way, and that Jude knowing the truth could be the best thing to help him make peace with their past. Finally, though reluctant, Callie agreed.

They reached the bedroom Jude and Jesus shared. Inside, the elder boy was playing a game on his computer, while Jude sulked on his side of the room.

"Jesus?" Stef asked. "Can mom and I get a minute alone with Jude?"

"Sure," Jesus replied, shrugging. He stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone, they approached their young foster son.

"Hey, buddy," said Lena. "I just talked to your sister, and now I think it's time Stef and I had a talk with you. That okay?"

Jude nodded.

"Good," said Lena. "Because we think you may be a bit confused about some things that have happened in your other foster homes."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jude suspiciously.

"For starters," Lena continued, "Do you know _why_ you and Callie had to leave some of the other places you've lived?"

"Yeah," Jude finally admitted. "Some."

"Please tell us what you know," said Lena. "We asked Callie, and she's okay with us talking about this with you, so don't worry about that."

"Well," Jude began. "We had to leave the Olmsteads because our foster dad got mad about that thing with Liam. And a couple other places because Callie mouthed off or got in trouble in school. And I guess you know what happened at the last place already."

Stef decided to speak up. "Jude," she said, "We think you're old enough to know a little more about those situations. There are things you don't know, maybe because people thought you were too young to understand."

"Like what?" He asked, intrigued.

Stef cleared her throat before going on. "Well," she said, "When the two of you lived with the Olmsteads, something very sad happened to Callie, and it isn't an easy thing to talk about."

Jude's confusion became apparent. "What happened to her?"

Lena sat down next to Jude, saying; "You seem to know that something innappropriate went on between your sister and Liam. But you need to know that it was, in no way, her fault. The truth is, while you guys were living there, Liam raped Callie."

Jude's face went blank, so Lena asked; "You know what 'rape' means, right?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Lena looked at Stef as if to say; _you're the cop, you take it from here._ Stef put her hand on Jude's shoulder. "Just so we're clear," she began, "'rape' is when someone forces another person to have sex with them. It's a crime, and it's _never_ the victim's fault. But the Olmsteads decided to blame your sister, rather than admit their son did something wrong. Liam hurt Callie's body and her mind. Her body may have gotten better, but her mind is still hurt, and it may take a long time to heal. She hasn't had a good way to deal with what happened to her, so some of the things she's done may have been her trying to deal with her hurt in the wrong way."

"Will she ever get better?" Asked Jude.

"Yes," said Stef. "She will. But like I said, it may take a long time. There is hope, though. Not long ago, Callie went to court and testified against Liam. She didn't win her case, but I think facing him was a big step in getting better. And we're going to get her the help she needs as soon as we can. In the meantime, another way we can help her heal is to give her lots of love and support, so we think it would be nice if you could apologize to her and forgive her. Can you do that, sweetie?"

"Yes," said Jude, nodding. "I wanted to apologize, anyway. I don't like to fight with her. I feel really bad for being so mean. Especially now, you know?"

"We know, honey," assured Lena. "But it's not too late to make up."

Jude stood up and said; "I think I need to go see my sister now."

Lena smiled, hugging him. "You go ahead," she whispered.

Jude went to Callie's room, where she was laying on her bed, staring at nothing.

"Hi, Callie," he said.

"Hi," Callie replied.

Jude got on the bed, putting his arms around his big sister, and they cried together.

** To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8 Dear Life

Chapter 8. Dear Life

That night, after a few hours of restless sleep, Callie awoke in a cold sweat. "_Ow_," she moaned, as a sharp pain gripped her abdomen and pulsed through her back. She got out of bed, and felt a warm moisture between her legs. Timidly, she reached down, and when she lifted her hand up, her fingertips were covered in dark, sticky blood. Callie's eyes widened in fear. _Oh no_, she thought, panic pounding in her head. She hurried to the bathroom, turning on the light, and pulled up her nightshirt. Blood trickled down her legs onto the tile floor. What was happening to her? She went back to her room, and shook Mariana awake. Mariana groaned, as she opened her eyes. "What?" She asked, half asleep. "This better be important."

"Mariana, help me!" Said Callie, desperately. "Something's wrong with me. I think I'm bleeding to death." She began to cry.

Mariana sat up quickly. "What?" She asked again, turning on the light. She went pale with fright at what she saw; Callie shivering, her legs streaked with blood. "I'll go get mom," she said, tumbling out of bed, and running down the hall.

Seconds later, Stef and Lena were in the room. "Oh, my..." Stef said, too shocked to finish her sentence. Callie stood in the middle of the room, tears running down her face, and near-black blood running down her thighs. When Mariana came in to wake them, Stef feared that her foster daughter had cut herself or something, but now she could see this wasn't the case. Something was very wrong. "Lena, call 911," she said, hurrying to Callie. "What happened, baby?" She asked. "Are you hurt?"

Callie nodded, trembling. "I'm scared," she sobbed. She gasped as the pain coursed through her mid-section. "It hurts so bad."

By then, the whole household was awake. Stef turned to Mariana, and said; "Keep Jude out of here, okay?" Mariana turned, and left the room.

Stef picked up a blanket, and wrapped it around the shivering girl, trying to warm her. She was quite sure she knew what was happening. "Callie, honey?" She asked. "Is there something you need to tell me? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were having a miscarriage." She put her hands on Callie's cheeks, forcing her to face her. "I know you're scared, love, but you can tell me. Are you pregnant? I need to know."

Callie wiped her eyes. "Y-yes," she said. "W-with Wyatt's baby. I was going to tell you."

Stef crumbled with realization, as Callie clung to her. "My poor baby," she sighed, rubbing her arm. "I'm so sorry. Help is coming. I'm not going to leave you." She held her close to her chest, trying to comfort her.

"I want Brandon," Callie sniffled. "Please?"

Stef was surprised at her request, but agreed. "Okay, honey. We'll get him." She went to the doorway and called her son.

"Mom, what's going on?" Brandon asked, entering the room. "Mom said the paramedics are on the way." He took in the sight that was Callie. "Tell me what's going on!" He asked again.

"Callie was pregnant, and I think she's having a miscarriage. She wanted you." Stef told him.

Brandon felt lightheaded at the news, but knew he had to be strong for Callie. He went to her and gently picked her up, then sat on the bed, cradling her close to him. She collapsed on his shoulder, weeping. "I'm here," he soothed. "I'm right here." He kissed her head. Callie clutched him for dear life, as he continued rocking her in his arms. Brandon was trying to be stoic, but on the inside, he was crying, himself. Hearing the word 'miscarriage,' it hit him how much he wanted Callie's child, and a future with her. But now that hope seemed to be gone.

The paramedics finally arrived with a stretcher. Callie held onto Brandon, not wanting to let go. "It'll be alright, sweetheart," he told her. "Mom will ride to the hospital with you, and I'll be there soon. I promise." He kissed her one more time. "I love you so much," he said, not caring who heard him.

As the paramedics situated Callie on the stretcher, Stef held her hand. She turned to Brandon and said; "You were really brave. I'm proud of you. Thank you."

"Thanks, mom," Brandon replied. He kissed her cheek, then she followed Callie as she was wheeled to the ambulance. "We'll meet you there!" Brandon called after them.

Later, in the early hours of the morning, Brandon, Lena, Stef, and Jude sat in the emergency room, waiting for news about Callie, who had definitely miscarried, and was receiving a D&C. Mariana and Jesus had stayed home, and Stef and Lena thought Jude should have, too, but he refused to be left behind.

"Brandon," said Stef quietly, "I have the feeling you knew about Callie being pregnant. Did you?"

Knowing it couldn't be hidden any longer, he admitted that he did know. "She really was going to tell you, mom. She was just scared that you'd make her leave, if you knew."

"We would never make her leave," Stef told him.

"I know," Brandon replied. "I told her you wouldn't. But it was her secret to tell."

"I don't understand what happened," Jude suddenly spoke up, frightened. "What's wrong with my sister?"

'Well..." Stef began hesitantly. _This is going to be so hard_, she thought. "Callie was pregnant, and well, she lost the baby."

"You mean it died?" Cried Jude, the color draining from his face.

"Yes, honey. It did," Stef answered honestly.

Jude mumbled something inaudible.

"What did you say, sweetie? I didn't catch that," said Stef.

"I said I think I killed it," Jude sighed sadly. "I pushed Callie yesterday. Remember?"

Stef looked to Lena, who was sitting a few chairs away, then, despite the fact that Jude was twelve years old, she pulled him into her lap, and firmly told him; "What happened is not your fault. It just happens sometimes. It's a sad thing, but it's a part of life. Okay?"

Brandon patted Jude's shoulder. "Mom's right," he said. "It wasn't your fault. Callie wasn't feeling well all day, even before you got home."

"See, buddy?" Stef told the boy. "It wasn't anything you did, and nothing could of stopped it." Hearing that seemed to relax Jude. He leaned back against her, and she cuddled him closer.

Minutes later, a nurse came into the waiting room. "Are you Callie Jacob's guardians?" She asked.

"That's us," said Lena. "Is she okay?"

"Yes," the nurse replied. "She's just about ready to go home. You can come back and see her now."

Both women thanked the nurse, then Jude got off Stef's lap, and they followed her to Callie's room. Inside, their foster daughter was dressed, and resting on the hospital bed.

"Hi, angel," Stef greeted her.

"Hi," Callie replied.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lena.

"Tired," she told them. "And kind of weak. But a little better." Her foster mothers kissed her, and she kissed them in return. "Are you guys mad at me?" She asked. "For not telling you, I mean."

"No," Stef said. "You don't worry about any of that. Right now, the only care you have is getting your strength back."

"Thanks," said Callie. "I wanted to tell you about it, but I was too afraid. I was waiting for the right time. But I guess now it's too late."

"Honey, why are you so afraid of us?" Lena asked.

"It's not that I'm afraid of you," Callie revealed. "What I'm afraid of is losing you. You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't want to have to leave your house."

Stef melted at Callie's admission. "You will never lose us, sweet baby," she said. "Didn't I tell you you're here to stay? I meant it. We will never, ever, ever send you away, and that's a promise."

"Yes," added Lena. "And you can always come to us, for any reason."

Callie looked to each of them nervously. "Can I tell you something now?"

"Of course," Lena replied.

"Well," she began, "I wasn't too happy when I found out I was pregnant, but now that my baby's gone, I miss it, and I..." Her voice broke, her eye shiny with tears. "I feel really sad."

Stef began to cry, herself, at this all too familiar realization. "I know just what you're going through, sweetheart," she confessed. "That's how I recognized what was happening. I had a miscarriage before I had Brandon. And I was sad, too."

"What did you do?" Callie asked.

"I let myself grieve," recalled Stef. "That's all you can do. But we'll be here for you through it all. You're not alone anymore."

Callie smiled sadly. "I love you, moms," she said.

Stef and Lena looked at each other, bursting into fresh tears. "We love you, too," Lena told her, and Stef wholeheartedly agreed.

Finally, the nurse came back to the room with a wheelchair. "Are you ready to go?" She asked Callie.

Callie nodded, and the nurse helped her into the chair, then began to wheel her out of the room. Stef and Lena linked hands, following closely behind their daughter.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9 Judgement

Chapter 9. Judgement

After coming home from the hospital, Callie went straight to bed, feeling emotionally drained and exhausted. The sun was just rising. Stef, though tired herself, helped her upstairs and asked; "Do you want me to stay with you for a little while?"

"I'd like that," said Callie.

Stef sat on the edge of her bed, and held her hand. "You sleep as late as you want, honey," she told her. "I think we're gonna keep Jude home today, too." Jude had fallen asleep on the way home from the emergency room. "I'll take the day off from work and take care of you."

"You don't have to do that," said Callie.

"I know I don't have to," Stef replied. "But I want to."

"Thanks," Callie told her, yawning. The most her other foster mothers had done for her when she was sick was to leave a can of soup on the kitchen counter. She was pleased that Stef cared so much.

"You try to get some sleep," Stef said, patting her hand. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to wake us."

Callie nodded, anxiety starting to form in her throat. "I don't know if I can sleep, yet," she sighed.

"Well, you've had a very scary night," Stef told her. "I don't blame you for being afraid. But you do need your rest. Do you want me to lay down with you until you fall asleep?"

"If you don't mind," said Callie.

"I don't," Stef replied, stretching out beside her. "Here, honey. Get comfortable," she said, tucking her arm around her.

Callie rested her head against Stef's shoulder. "My mother used to do this when we were scared," she confided. "I've missed it. You remind me a lot of her. You have the same color eyes."

Stef smiled, tearfully. Callie had never shared much about her mother before, and it touched her to hear her relate this memory. "I'm sure that's a great compliment," she told her sincerely. "What else did she do?"

"She sang to us sometimes," Callie continued. "She had an amazing voice."

Stef rubbed her shoulder. "That's where the comparison ends, I guess. I can't carry a tune in a bucket."

Callie laughed a small laugh. "If we had to lose her, I'm glad we got you and Lena."

"We're glad we got the two of you, angel," said Stef, kissing her forehead. "You know, it meant a lot to me when you called us 'mom' earlier. I'll treasure it always."

"Well, you are my moms now," Callie noted, yawning again.

"Thank you, baby," Stef replied. "Now, you just close your eyes and try to relax."

Callie shut her heavy eyelids, and when she opened them again, it was noon and Stef was gone. She laid awake for a while, not sure what to do. Downstairs, she could hear Jude talking. Minutes later, he came to her door. "You awake?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah," she replied. "Come on in."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking worried.

"Not great," Callie told him. "But better than last night. I'm sorry I scared you, Judie."

Jude shrugged. "It wasn't your fault. _Hey!_ You haven't called me that in ages."

Callie smiled. "I thought it would embarrass you."

"It doesn't," answered Jude. "When we're not in public, anyway."

This time, Callie laughed. "I don't want things to be weird between us anymore," she confessed. "You still love me, don't you?"

"Of course," Jude nodded. "More than anyone in the world."

Callie held out her arms. "Come here, kiddo." Jude crawled over to her, and she hugged him tight.

"Ouch. You're squishing me too hard," he complained, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

"Sorry," Callie apologized, lightening her hold. "I just really needed that." She buried her face in his silky hair. She felt tears roll slowly down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Jude asked. "Are you sad about your baby?"

"Yeah," said Callie, wiping her eyes. Nothing got past her little brother.

"You would've been the best mom ever," he told her. "You always took good care of me. I'm still sorry I said you didn't. That was so stupid."

"Just forget about it," Callie offered, kissing his cheek. "You know, you'll always be my _first_ baby."

"You wanna play cards or something?" Jude suggested.

"Maybe later," she answered. "I don't feel so good right now. But thanks, anyway."

Jude nodded, as Stef called him for lunch. "Okay. See you later, then," he said, heading downstairs.

Not long after that, Stef brought a tray up to Callie; a light meal of toast and juice. She ate it, surprised at how hungry she was, then fell back asleep for a while. When she awoke from her nap, it was after three o'clock. School was just getting out. She soon heard the twins and Brandon come home. Finally, she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in!" She called.

Brandon poked his head in. "Hi," he said. "Do you want some company?"

"Please," answered Callie.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"Not great," she replied honestly. "But better now that you're here."

Looking concerned, he asked; "Are you in pain?"

"A little," she disclosed, not wanting to trouble him. He put his hand on her stomach, very gently, and tears sprung to her eyes. His touch reminded her of the last time he placed his hand there, so excited about her child. It was hard to believe that was only yesterday. It seemed so long ago. Brandon reached up and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "I'm so sorry about the baby," she told him.

He stroked her cheek. "You couldn't help it," he said. "I'm just glad you're okay. It scared me to see you like that last night."

"You would of been a great father," she said. "I feel like I let you down."

"Please don't feel that way, babe," he told her quietly. "You know, I've got plenty of time to be a father. Maybe someday, after we graduate, we'll have another baby together?"

Callie nodded. "I'd love that."

"Me too," he replied. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Her heart pounded with excitement. She embraced him, as he continued kissing her, returning each and every one. She let the familiar, spicy Brandon-scent surround her, and fill her senses.

They were interrupted by the door creaking open. They separated to see Stef standing in the doorway with a laundry basket. "I'm not even going to ask," she said, blushing, and left the room.

She went downstairs, where Lena sat in the kitchen, sipping a mug of tea. "You okay,?" Her wife asked. "You look a little flushed."

"I just saw something I wasn't supposed to," she sighed, sitting at the table.

"And that would be?" Lena questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"I walked in on Callie and Brandon kissing," she revealed. "And not like a peck on the cheek, but full-on lips to lips."

Lena's eyes grew wide. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Stef replied. "I didn't have the heart to butt in, after all Callie went through last night. It would of just upset her more. You should of seen Brandon while we were waiting for the ambulance. He was holding her, and comforting her. It was so precious."

"You don't think the baby was his, do you?" Asked Lena.

"Nah," said Stef. "It couldn't have been. She's been gone for three months and she was only seven or eight weeks along."

"_Ah_," said Lena nodding. "Well, how are we going to deal with this? They know the rules."

"Actually, I don't know that we should deal with it at all, for the time being," Stef replied. Lena looked at her questioningly, so she explained; "I think Callie is really starting to trust us. Getting on their case about this might just freak her out more. I don't want her to stop feeling safe here. "

"So, you're saying we should just let them break the rules?" Lena asked, not quite believing that Stef, the cop, would condone such behavior.

"No, not at all," Stef clarified. "I think we should just wait for _them_ to come to _us_, and show them we trust them to make good choices. Brandon respects women, and Callie won't be having sex anytime soon, so what harm can come from it for now?" She continued; "I believe they really do have feelings for each other. Just by the way he looks at her. You know, you can't always help who you fall in love with."

Lena smiled, knowing that was true. "I still don't know..." she said. "But I trust your judgement." She laughed. "You know we're going to be completely gray by the time we get the kids through school, right?"

Stef shook her head. "I know. But it's so worth it."

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10 Come Clean

Chapter 10. Come Clean

**Three months later:**

"Do you ever wish we could go on a date?" Callie asked, as she and Brandon walked home from school.

"A date?" He echoed.

"Yeah," said Callie. "You know, the movies, a concert, a dance. Things like that."

"I never thought you were the dance type," Brandon laughed.

"I'm not," Callie replied. "It's just the principal."

Brandon tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm just teasing," he explained. "Yes, I do sometimes wish we could do things like regular couples. But we just can't for now."

"Kinda sucks," said Callie. "I mean, we can't even hold hands in public."

"I know," Brandon sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder blade. "But it won't be like this forever," he promised.

Callie had been thinking a lot about the relationships in her life, lately. She'd been going to a therapist for the past few months. Although she was wary about revisiting her past with a stranger, Stef and Lena insisted, giving her no other choice. Her individual sessions weren't always easy, but she had to admit that they were worlds better than the group therapy she used to attend, and she found that each week, she had something new to mull over. This week, she was thinking about Brandon. She loved him with all her heart, but she was also aware that so much was missing from their relationship. It made her sad that they had to hide their feelings for each other, making it feel like a dirty little secret.

As if that weren't enough, deceiving Stef and Lena also wore on her emotionally. They'd proved over and over again that they loved and wanted her. And she was working on accepting their love and trusting in it. But her double life was standing in the way of becoming their daughter completely. How could she possibly choose between people she cared so much for? It was a mental tug-of-war.

When she and Brandon reached the house and went inside, no one was around. Stef was working, Lena had meetings after school, Jude was at Conner's house, and Jesus and Mariana went off with friends as soon as classes ended. That left she and Brandon home alone for a while. These rare times were when they had their version of a date. When no one else was home, they could cuddle, talk about anything they wanted, and make out in privacy. That day, they went upstairs to Brandon's room, locking the door behind them, just in case. Then, Brandon took her in his arms and kissed her. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed. He kissed her again, longer, taking her bottom lip in his mouth and sucking on it gently. When his mouth left hers, she whispered; "I love you."

He kissed her again. "I love you, too," he said, his warm breath lingering between them.

She reached out and touched his face. His skin was so soft. Slowly, she reclined on the bed, and felt him encircle her. She reached for his lips, hungrily, and felt them press against hers. Then, she pulled away, regretfully.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked with concern

"Nothing," she replied sheepishly. "It's just... I'm still thinking about what we were talking about on the way home."

Brandon sat down beside her, ready to listen. "What's on your mind?"

Callie sighed deeply. "I love you, Brandon. You know I do. But sometimes I think us being together isn't fair. To you, me, or Stef and Lena."

Brandon looked hurt. "What are you trying to say?" He asked.

Callie looked down at her feet. "I guess I'm saying that I can't figure out how to make this work. Either way, someone loses. You're my first real love, and you mean so much to me. But I also love Stef and Lena, and I don't like lying to them. I don't want to hurt them or Jude. I'm wondering if I should go the way that hurts less people."

"You mean you want to break up?" Brandon asked her, dread seeping into his thoughts. He wasn't sure if he could go on without Callie. She was the most precious part of his life.

"No," said Callie, her heart aching. "Not at all. I'm just saying, maybe we should put aside our feelings for each other for a while? I'm going to age out of the foster system on my next birthday, and I can't afford to get in trouble again. This is my last chance at a family, and I don't want any other family than this one. Coming into a family that loves me, and actually wants to adopt me, is a dream come true for a girl like me. Foster kids my age usually don't get this chance. Sometimes I feel like I'll wake up, and it will all be gone again. I want to make sure I've got it secured before that happens."

Brandon took her hand, knowing that she was right. Though his moms would never make Callie leave, he realized that the foster system probably could, if their relationship was exposed to the wrong person. "I don't want to end what we have," he began, "but I'd feel terrible if you lost your chance because of me." Callie realized she was crying, and so was Brandon. She laced her fingers through his. Finally, he spoke again. "I guess the best way to prove my love for you would be to let you go."

Callie nodded solemnly. "What should we do next?" She asked, tears blurring her vision.

He thought for a moment, before speaking. "I can see that hiding our relationship from moms is something that's bothering you the most. I think we should come clean, and talk to them about it. They'll know what to do. Let's just let them make the decisions."

"That would make me feel a lot better," she told him. "It's going to be scary. But maybe they'll see we want to be honest, and go easier on us."

Brandon agreed, knowing that was a likely scenario. "But before we do this," he said, looking into her eyes, "let me make love to you one last time."

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11 One Last Time

Chapter 11. One Last Time

Callie chewed her lip nervously. "I'm a little scared," she admitted. "You know, after what happened and all..." She hadn't had sex since before her miscarriage, and although she was sure her body was healed by now, she couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive.

"Don't worry. We'll only do it if you want to," Brandon told her. "And if we do, I'll go slow and be very gentle."

"Oh, I want it," Callie replied, smiling. If this was her last chance to be with Brandon, she didn't want to pass it up.

"If you want to stop, you only have to say the word," he reminded her.

"I know," she said, her anxiety beginning to ease. "I trust you." To tell him she trusted him was the highest compliment in her book, given her history, and she hoped that word would convey her feelings to Brandon. She had issues with most of the men in her life, and sexuality frightened her, which wasn't surprising considering her first encounter was Liam tearing into her, leaving her bleeding and bruised. She wouldn't have even let Wyatt have her if they hadn't been drinking. But she knew Brandon would never take something from her without asking. The one time they'd been together, the day she came home, was pure bliss. Callie didn't know it was possible to feel so much. It was as if Brandon's touch healed her. She wasn't sure if anything could top their first time, but she was willing to find out.

Brandon guided her into his lap, so she was straddling him. He put his arms around her in a loose but affectionate hug. His mouth connected with hers, and each time he kissed her swollen lips, she sighed with pleasure. She put her hands on his shoulders, as he moved from her lips to the dip of her neck. She threw her head back, letting him linger there. Then, she ran her hands down his arms, and helped him pull his shirt over his head. His abs were firm and toned. Callie nuzzled his chest, kissing and tasting his soft skin.

"If you get to take my shirt off, I get to take yours off," Brandon whispered, nibbling her earlobe. Callie almost forgot to breath. Goosebumps rose on her arms when he removed her shirt and tossed it to the side. "That's better," he said, cupping her in his hands and teasing her. She arched her back, sure she would faint. "My beautiful Callie," he breathed. For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes, then he pulled her down on the bed.

Later, they held each other as they came down from their "one last time." Callie petted Brandon's back lovingly, wishing she never had to let go of him. She kissed him tenderly, her eyes wet with tears.

"Callie, I'll love you forever," he told her softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'll always love you, too." She was barely hanging on, determined to keep it together.

"Listen," said Brandon. "Even if we're not going to be a couple anymore, I want you to know I'll _always_ be there for you, no matter what. You know that, right?"

"Yes," she answered. "And the same to you, too."

Brandon continued; "I don't know if I can take letting you go completely. You're so important to me. I want us to stay close as friends."

"We will," Callie told him. "Honestly, you're the best friend I've ever had. I need you."

Brandon looked at the clock and sighed. "Moms should be home soon, and we'll have to face them. Can I have one more kiss?" Callie nodded, and he embraced her, kissing her thoroughly. When it ended, she found her tears had begun to fall. "Don't," said Brandon. "You're gonna make me cry, too." By the time he finished that thought, it was already too late. Callie didn't say anything. She just gave him another hug. Then, they prepared for their meeting with the moms.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand, hoping Stef and Lena were in a good mood. They found them in the kitchen. "Moms?" Brandon asked, "Callie and I need to talk to you in private. Do you have time?"

"Of course," Lena told him, drying her hands with a dish towel.

Stef's heart fluttered. She was already sure of what they were about to hear. This conversation was a long time coming, but she knew it was inevitable. She hoped she was as mentally prepared as she thought she was. "Let's go in the other room," she said, guiding Brandon and Callie to the sofa. When they sat down, she asked; "What's up?"

"Well," Brandon started, "It's like this..." Together, they explained to Stef and Lena about the kiss at the wedding, what followed Callie's return home, and the realization of their love for each other. When they finished, Stef and Lena were quiet. They seemed to be communicating silently.

"Have you two been sleeping together?" Lena asked, dreading what she knew she'd hear.

Callie and Brandon looked at each other. "Yes," he admitted. "But it was only twice, and we used protection." He'd never reveal that the second time they'd been together was that very afternoon.

"At least you were responsible," sighed Lena. She could feel ten more of those gray hairs coming in. "Just don't let it happen again, in this house or anywhere. Got it?"

"Got it," they replied, more than a little embarrassed.

Up until now, Callie had been trying to keep her composure, but now she could see that was useless as she started feeling emotional all over again. "Brandon and I still have feelings for each other," she said, "but we talked about it, and we decided to end our relationship. We don't want to hide things from you anymore, and we don't want to get in trouble. We decided to just be friends."

"Thank you for coming to us," said Stef. "We've had the feeling you two were closer than you should be for a while now, but we were waiting for you to tell us yourselves. Your decision took a lot of maturity. I'm proud of both of you."

"I am too," Lena confided. "And we do sympathize with you. We know what it's like to be told that it's wrong to love who you love. But you're both so young. And the rules are there for a reason, and you need to follow them."

"We're sorry for keeping this from you," Callie apologized. "Please forgive us."

"We do forgive you, honey," said Lena. "It may take a while to earn our trust back, but as long as you're honest with us, you'll always get a second chance. That's the way it works around here."

"Thanks," Callie breathed with relief. "And you will be able to trust us again. I promise. But listen- can we please not tell the rest of the family about this?"

"Of course," said Lena. "No one else needs to know." She stood up, and gave both Callie and Brandon a warm hug.

Stef reached out to hug them too, then lingered until Lena left the room. She put her hands on Callie and Brandon's shoulders. "I'm going to tell you something," she confided. "Make of it what you will: you're not going to be teenagers living under this roof forever. And when that time comes, you can make your own rules." She winked at them, then went back to the kitchen.

**To Be Continued- stay tuned for the conclusion!**


	12. Chapter 12 Unconditional

Chapter 12. Unconditional

Several weeks later, Jude and Callie's adoption was finalized. When they came home from school that day, the house was decked out with balloons, and Stef was at the stove, making a special dinner.

"Surprise!" She called when they came in the door.

"All this is for us?" Callie asked skeptically.

"Of course," Stef replied, smiling, as she turned to face them. "It's a 'welcome to the family' party. Your troubles are over, my loves. You'll never be mistreated or separated again. You're home."

"I can't believe this is real!" Jude cried, hardly able to contain himself.

"Believe it, baby," said Stef. "You're Fosters now." She hugged and kissed them both.

While the family ate their celebratory dinner, Callie felt lighter than air. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Probably when her birth mother was still alive. She looked across the table at Jude, who was grinning from ear to ear, and she knew he felt the same way. Life was good. They had a loving family, and they were going to be safe. That was all they ever wanted.

Another reason for Callie to celebrate was that she had been working hard to prove to her new moms that she was trustworthy. She went to school, did all of her homework, and helped around the house without being asked. And it finally paid off the night before, when they took her aside before bed and told her that she deserved their trust because she'd been so responsible, and it was hers once again. It was a tremendous weight lifted off her chest. Brandon had also been on his best behavior, and Callie believed Stef and Lena had told him the same thing. She and Brandon were growing comfortable in their platonic relationship. They knew they'd never be able to see each other as siblings- that would be way too weird. But even though they still loved each other, they were satisfied with just being friends for now.

After dinner, Lena brought a chocolate cake to the table. She cut the first slice. "Here you go, my dear," she said, passing it to Jude. Jesus scooped up chocolate chip ice cream to serve with it.

"Thanks, mom," Jude replied happily, taking his plate. Callie smiled. 'Mom' seemed to be her brother's new favorite word.

Lena cut a second slice of cake, and handed it to Callie, saying; "There you are, honey."

'Thank you. Mom," Callie answered, still a little shyly.

Once everyone was served dessert, Callie cut into her slice of cake and tasted it. It was a homemade two-layer cake, with a whipped cream filling. She tasted the ice cream next. She and Jude didn't get treats like this very often, so she decided to eat it slowly and savor every bite. Callie remembered the last time she had a party with cake and ice cream. It was on her fifteenth birthday, when they were living with the Olmsteads. Mrs. Olmstead had baked her a yellow cake with vanilla frosting, and they had strawberry ice cream. The memory of that party was bittersweet, because little did Callie know then, but just a few days later, Liam would enter her room and steal the last of her innocence. Just like that, what was left of her childhood ended.

When everyone was finished with their cake and ice cream, Lena announced that it was time for presents.

"We get presents?" Jude asked.

"Sure!" She replied. "We can't have a real party without presents!"

They followed her and the rest of the family into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Mariana stood back up. "I forgot something!" She called out. "Be right back!" She went upstairs and returned carrying a bowl of pink and blue lollipops. The wrappers said; "It's a Girl" and "It's a Boy." She set them on the table. "These are for you," she told her moms. "Congratulations!" Stef and Lena laughed when they read the the announcements on the candy, then they passed the bowl around so everyone could take one.

"Now," began Stef, giving Callie and Jude each a folded envelope, "these are for you from both of us."

The siblings opened the envelopes, and discovered they contained gift cards. "This is too much," Callie said, looking at the amounts they were worth. "We can't take this."

Lena waved her hand. "Yes you can," she told them. "We did the same thing for the twins when we adopted them. Foster kids have so little of their own, and we want you to be able to buy some things to start your new life with."

"Exactly," added Stef. "You can buy whatever you want with those."

"Thank you!" Callie exclaimed. "This is really nice of you."

"Yeah," Jude agreed. "Thanks!"

"We love you both so very much," Lena said. "And we hope you enjoy whatever you choose to get."

Callie thought she might get a bathing suit, since they lived so close to the beach. She used to love to swim. She figured Jude would want to buy toys or games.

"We also have one more surprise for you, baby," Stef told Callie, drawing her back from her thoughts. "A little birdie told us it would be the perfect gift for you."

"What is it?" Callie asked, her body tensing with anticipation.

"Wait and see," teased Lena. "Close your eyes. No peeking!"

Callie squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to cheat.

"Okay. Open them," she heard Stef say, at last.

When she did, she saw that Stef and Lena were holding a guitar. And not just any guitar, but _her_ guitar. Callie hardly believed her eyes as they handed it to her. She cradled the guitar in her hands. There was a card attached to it. She set the instrument down on the couch, and slit the envelope open. The card read; _"To our daughter, Callie, with __unconditional__ love. -Moms."_ She felt tears of joy come to her eyes, as she hugged her parents. "I love you," she told them. "Thank you so much." Then, she turned to Brandon. She knew exactly who the little birdie was.

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "How about I teach you that duet?"

**The End**

**Thank you to everyone who viewed this story! The response it's gotten has meant a lot to me, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look for more stories about The Fosters by me soon!**


End file.
